Many molecular structures, when under stress, or when strained, may exhibit nonlinear movement if current can be caused to flow through or around the molecular structures. Thus, the ability to detect nonlinear movement of a molecular structure may facilitate identification of stress or strain in the molecular structure. The detection of stress or strain in a molecular structure may be useful for a variety of reasons. A metal structure under strain, for example, may identify a weak area that has a potential for catastrophic separation under certain conditions. As another example, an electronic memory may store a value, such as a logical one, via an electrical charge that results in strain on a semiconductor gate, or other semiconductor component. An ability to detect such strain in the electronic memory may facilitate reading the data stored in the electronic memory.